


One Week

by MastarHG



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (honestly these two write themselves...), Blue Balls, Cum Inflation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Testicle Growth, added cum inflation as of chapter 4 wheeeee, added hurt/comfort as of chapter 3, all of these things will become more pronounced as the fic goes on, except for the fluff which is there right from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week is a long time for Jack to go without sex, but he'll do it for Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the phrase 'sex leprechaun' got tossed around one too many times and i ended up writing a fic about jack having the highest libido of anyone on the planet. or at least, that's what i would have done, except then i decided to bring orgasm denial into it for some reason????? and the result was my first ever multichapter fic about jack's balls swelling up to frankly ridiculous sizes
> 
> anyway, with that being said: WARINING! IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT READING THE TAGS, GO DO THAT NOW. THIS FIC IS GONNA GET KINKY IN KIND OF A WEIRD WAY. stuff is going to happen in this fic that is literally impossible and which will violate some laws of nature. this chapter is relatively tame about the whole thing cause it's (mostly) just setup for the later chapters, and as a result it's also pretty fluffy, so if you wanna stick around for a chapter or two then you can, but all bets are off after that

It had been far too long. ‘It’ being the sweet release of orgasm, and 'far too long being’ just over two days. Jack had simply been too busy with editing his recent few videos, and the one, single thing that took precedence over his fucking insatiable libido was his pride in his work ethic. Mark had offered to share some of the load, in more ways than one, but Jack had assured his boyfriend that he would be just fine.

Of course, Mark knew he wouldn’t. He’d get all his videos made, sure, but he could feel Jack wriggling and grinding into the bed next to him, living out whatever fantasies he’d forget by the time he woke up. Two hours was long enough for Jack to go without - two days, he thought, would surely kill him. There was one thing Mark had gotten wise to, however: Jack’s balls were visibly swollen from the need to release. It wasn’t by much, but it was visible to the point where it gave Mark a really dirty idea, leading him to the store which he had just walked out of, a small item purchased and concealed in the pocket of the hoodie he’d used to detract from his face and conceal his bubblegum pink hair.

Jack was assessing the damage to his boxers as Mark pulled into their driveway. Unsurprisingly, he was half hard, but his entire crotch was plastered with pre, boxers 'n’ all. Most of it was caked on, but some of it was still slick, and all of it was honestly pretty disgusting. Well, perhaps today would be the day he finally got his hormones back in check. Jack stood up, prepared to head for the shower, when he froze in place. He could hear someone at the door. His stomach knotted… and then unknotted again when he heard a key turning in the lock. It was only Mark.

“Hey,” Mark called out, “is Sleeping Beauty finally awake?”

“That’s cute 'n’ all” came Jack’s reply, followed by a distinct dragging of the throat to clear out the badgers that had nested there overnight, “but Sleepin’ Beauty could only be awakened by true love’s first kiss.” With this, Jack emerged from the bedroom, and Mark, watchful of where his eyes lingered, noted the abundance of white stains covering Jack’s crotch. “And if I’m not mistaken,” Jack continued, loping up to Mark and lazily draping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “you haven’t kissed me yet today.”

Mark chuckled and pressed his lips against Jack’s which, in spite of the thin veil of sleep still impeding them, pressed back with an underlying hint of ferocity. He would have kissed Jack for longer, but he couldn’t stop himself from giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked, a frown in his eyes but a smile on his lips. Mark touched their foreheads together gently.

“Your hair.” he said before pulling away and chortling like a complete buffoon, “You look like a bush.”

Jack had to laugh. Seeing the way Mark’s eyes scrunched up as his laughter rumbled around him, he could get drunk on happiness just being near him.

“Well,” Jack began, smirking, “I’m about t'head into t'e shower, so get a good look before my hair gets nice 'n’ sparkly clean again.”

Mark snapped back into focus, brought back by the thought of Jack naked in the shower, of all things. “Oh, yeah, before you go do that…” Mark fished around in his pocket for the item he purchased not 30 minutes earlier, “I have a favour to ask you.” Jack raised his eyebrows quizzically. “What do you think about wearing this?” He tossed package to Jack, who examined it intently. “I know you’ve been… holding back recently, and I uh, I haven’t been… unaware, of the effects it’s been having on you…’ Both the men were blushing now, Mark at the thought of the fantasy he was about to explain, and Jack in knowing anticipation of said fantasy, "And I… sorta think it’s hot. I can tell you’ve got a lot of, of lust, bubbling just beneath the surface, and it’s like, the pressure is building–”

“You want me t'wear a cock ring.” Jack interrupted him. Mark was less surprised than he was sheepish, “You want me to tighten it so that I won’t be able to cum if I get aroused, and…”

“I want to see how big your balls will get.” Mark finished, “I wanna see, if they keep filling up more and more, even when there’s no room left, if they’ll keep growing and growing–”

“You know that this could really fuck my junk up.” Mark winced. Yes, he knew, but was he a bad person for wanting to try? “My balls might rupture, I could damage the muscles in my urethra, I could even get ED.” Mark winced again.

“I know, babe, I know, I just…” Mark looked up to meet Jack’s gaze, “I thought… maybe you would share my curiosity…”

Jack looked at the ring in his hand, then back at Mark, resisting the urge to make some kind of proposal joke. “I do.” Jack admitted, and before he could say anything else, Mark perked up and said, “Woah, slow down there! We’re not getting married just yet!” God. FUCKING. Dammit. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled, his attention turning back to the ring.

“Um… how am I supposed to put this on exactly?”

Mark gave Jack a sultry expression, and Jack quickly rephrased, “Before you open your stupid, adorable facehole, I mean, there are no instructions on this packet. Like, do I put it on the tip or the base? Should I be hard?”

After a short pause, Mark said, “Well I think you should put it on hard to get the best fit, and I guess putting it on at the base would be safest, like, for when you’re flaccid again.” Jack was mildly impressed by how clearly and easily Mark had spoken. Really, it seemed the most logical course of action, but Jack couldn’t help feeling like Mark had already planned his response out.

Nevertheless, Jack applied the clamp as Mark had advised (it wasn’t exactly difficult to get himself up in the shower, but it was incredibly tempting to finish himself off, and had to forcibly stop himself from doing so). When he’d emerged from the shower and filled himself up on Lucky Charms - being both disgustingly sweet and actually purchasable in America, he refused to eat any other cereal - he meandered his way into the recording 'studio’ that he shared with his boyfriend. Well, it sort of was an actual studio, at the very least because it was an actual room and not just a soundproofed corner of the bedroom which he’d been so used to before moving in with Mark.

Mark was actually the reason he’d gone into the room in the first place; he had some questions concerning the duration of this little… 'experiment’ of theirs. As if reading his mind, however, Mark turned and spoke to Jack almost as soon as he’d stepped through the door.

“I was thinking that we, or I guess, you, could try this out for maybe a week.” said Mark.

“A week!?”

“Well,” Mark interjected, “five days. I mean you’ve gone roughly two already without… jackin’ it off, right?”

“Mark I swear to god– yes, I have.” Ugh, that pun was just plain stupid. It dissolved the tension though - they were both smiling now.

“So how about if we just go until it’s been seven days?”

Jack reflected briefly on Mark’s proposal, before replying, “Okay, that sounds fine. What about my video schedule though?”

“Ah, I was just getting to that.” Mark assured him, “I have enough videos stocked for two days of uploads, so four in total. You have… ?”

“Three.” Jack filled in.

“Which means we’ll need another seven videos for your channel.”

“I’d like to stock a couple extra, just in case.” Jack said pensively, “So, we’ll make it ten.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jack had a couple of videos in mind for his record-a-thon. He was due another comment reading video, and he could put up another two episodes of Undertale, so that was three easy videos knocked down.

“I have an idea for a collab video we could do together, and I can set up a challenge video for you if you like.” Mark chimed in happily. Jack couldn’t disagree.

“What about editing though… Do you really plan on doing it all yourself?” Jack asked with a look of genuine concern.

“Well if it’s okay with you, Matt can help share some of the load.” Mark suggested, “All we have to tell him is that you’re… going away for a week. No need to get overly graphic.”

Jack had to admit that it was a really sound plan overall, that in fact, it was almost too sound to be merely spontaneous. The suspicions came creeping back, and he narrowed his eyes. “How can you guarantee he’ll agree?”

Mark opened his mouth, visibly caught off guard by having to think on his feet for the first time that morning. Jack pressed further, “When did you start planning this?”

Mark closed his mouth again, looking towards the door as if running out of the room was a sensible thing to do. In the end, he just hung his head in shame, “Last night.” he admitted, “I _may_ have already asked Matt and he _may_ have already responded saying yes. Not that I imagine he’d have said no, cause he’s a really nice guy and also that’s literally his job, but…”

Jack just smiled impishly down at Mark, nudging his shoulder. “You sick bastard…”

Mark steeled himself to look into Jack’s eyes, and he couldn’t help chuckling. “I know,” he said, “I’m the worst. Kinkshame me all you like, I–”

At the word 'kinkshame’, Jack exploded into peals of laughter, and so infectious was his mirth that Mark couldn’t even finish his sentence.

When they’d both calmed down at last, Jack smiled at Mark, sitting at the desk beside him. He had a lot of recording to do.

It was going on for midnight when Jack switched off the camera for the last time. He sighed with relief; although he still had another two videos to record the following day, he could finally call it a night. Mark, on the other hand, had insisted he’d stay up until all of Jack’s footage had been prepped for Matt to edit, which was what he was currently doing on a laptop when Jack walked into their bedroom. Mark smiled up at him, determined to power through the last of the material - it would only take him another hour or so, he hoped. Jack shucked his clothes and snuggled up beside Mark.

Thankfully, his crotch hadn’t actually given him too much grief during the day, and though it felt as if his balls had a mind of their own on times, he hadn’t even thought about grinding into Mark’s leg as he tried to trim down some of his…

Wait. Shit.

Despite Mark smiling at him, Jack drew away a little and murmured “Sorry…”, though he was soon pressed back up against Mark’s side, and this time he made a conscious effort not to brand him with his cattle prod.

Mark got done with the last of the footage even sooner than he’d hoped. Sure there was still a bit to go through on Jack’s computer from his last recording session, but it wasn’t even midnight and he'd already finished on the laptop. Closing the lid, Mark looked down at Jack, and was surprised to find him snoring quietly against his shoulder. Very carefully, he placed the laptop on the floor, and switched the bedside light off.

Editing could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah that was the first chapter of this fic, as well as my first ever story published to ao3! start as you mean to go on amirite? i think it'll end up with 4 or 5 chapters in total, but i'm not entirely sure yet. also i fucking suck at titles lmfao


	2. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4kTUb-RICA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked the parts of the last chapter that weren't fetish oriented, then you're in luck, because this chapter is largely more of the same. yes, it's almost entirely fluff again. the next chapter is where the kinkfest really begins to kick off (i have the first few paragraphs written out already and it's already dirtier than the first two chapters combined)
> 
> i've also decided this fic will have 4 chapters now. woohoo!

Having balls that threatened to creep out of your boxers was not the most comfortable experience. Nor was waking up to find yourself lying in a cold, damp patch originating from your groin, thinking you’d wet the bed. Jack quite literally flipped the fuck out when he woke up much earlier than he’d have liked, about 6am, launching himself upwards and rolling over midair (and subsequently falling onto the floor) as though someone just zapped his ass with a tazer.

Realising that the damp patch was way more viscous and repulsive than he initially thought wasn’t exactly the greatest comfort either, as his little episode had just awoken Mark, the man who could sleep through a hurricane, and at once apologies began spilling profusely from Jack’s mouth as he leaned over the bed in some kind of attempt to comfort his boyfriend without getting him covered in dick slime.

“It’s fine,” Mark mumbled in his throaty, sleep-filled whisper that made Jack’s spine tingle, “Just go back to sleep.” Jack could do literally anything but that, and he ended up getting out of bed, making himself a coffee, and lying on the couch questioning his life choices before passing out in a sudden fit of narcolepsy.

Mark kind of freaked when he found Jack sprawled on the couch at 7:45, but as soon as he could hear his adorable snoring, he immediately calmed down and carried on with his morning, making a point to pick up the untouched coffee from the table beside him, and planting a tiny kiss on Jack’s forehead as he did.

Pouring the cold coffee down the sink, Mark thought about the editing he still had to do for Jack. There was one last recording he had to trim and send off to Matt, and that was the collaborative video that he’d recorded with Jack yesterday. Ah… that was going to be fun.

Now it was no secret to the internet that he and Jack were Official Confirmed Butt Buddies, but said internet absolutely did not need to know every excruciating detail of their sex lives. In fact, it needed to know as little about their relationship as they could possibly get away with, cause while PDA was cute on occasion, the amount of needy glances Jack gave Mark in that recording, the amount of way too graphic dirty jokes and little gropes and touches and just generally sitting far too close to each other in the first place? That was not something the internet needed to see. That was not something that _anyone_ needed to see. The fires of ‘shipping hell’, as they sometimes joked about it, were hot enough already.

And so it was that Mark stripped and changed the bedclothes (they were overdue for a wash anyway), made and finished his own breakfast, got dressed and sat down to record three videos-worth of footage, all before Jack woke up again at stupid past eleven to, as he’d done two days prior, the sound of Mark opening a door.

“Heyyyyy,” Mark grinned.

“Mmh, hi…” was Jack’s reluctant response. He rolled over, not quite remembering quickly enough that he had been sleeping on the settee, and let out a shriek as he collapsed onto the floor. Mark doubled over, feeling like he shouldn’t be laughing for some reason but doing it anyway. Jack exhaled sharply through his teeth - he’d nearly landed on his swollen balls.

“Are you alright?” Mark asked once he’d calmed down a little.

“Yeah, I- ah, fuck. Okay, maybe not.”

Mark’s eyes widened, and he rushed to Jack’s side, “Oh my god are you okay?”

“Ah, I just landed on my shoulder is all. I’ll be fine.” Jack said, not really looking or sounding as sure of himself as he actually felt. Mark looked sternly at him, before striding into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Jack was lying on his side, leaning on a bag of frozen peas and flicking through kiddy cartoons while Mark wrapped his arm a little tighter around Jack’s chest, and nuzzled into the back of his neck. There happened to be a back to back double episode of Gravity Falls on TV, and that held the pair’s attention long enough for Jack to finally cave and change the channel to SpongeBob (because really, what else was Nickelodeon good for at this point?).

The current episode was the one about nematodes, and Mark was interested for all of twelve seconds before he started dotting little kisses around Jack’s neck and shoulders. Inevitably, Jack turned to give his boyfriend a questioning glance, but to Mark the gesture served only to expose his jaw, another place ripe for the Kissy Monster to claim. Jack giggled, and rolled over fully so he could get back at Mark. The frozen peas on his unfrozen arm caused a slight twitch, but he could live with that.

The two of them ended up making out through two and a half episodes of the all but forgotten SpongeBob. Each time they heard the sound of the credits, Mark started with, “Mmm, we should probably get up and do something,” and Jack came back with, “Yeah, we really should,” before biting playfully at Mark’s lip, his little token message of ‘Let me in!’.

The third time Mark heard the credits roll, he drew his arms up to Jack’s shoulders and said, “Right, we need to actually do stuff. It’s kind of lunch time, and I also need to edit my videos from this morning.” Mark was also working setting up a queue of videos so that he could fully enjoy the last couple of days of their experiment without having to worry about the output of his channel.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jack pouted in mostly fake annoyance, “D'you want me t'make somet'in’?”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright with these?” Mark joked as he gave one of Jack’s orange-sized testicles the very gentlest of squeezes.

Oh no.

A bolt of energy shot through Jack’s right leg, from the tips of his toes all the way up to the tip of his dick, causing him to instinctively tense up. He felt his breathing shallow as a large gob of pre oozed into his boxers (which had remained relatively clean during his previous nap).

“…Are you okay?” Mark asked looking rather concerned.

Jack’s response was a kind of strangled moan, followed by a hoarse, “T'at… was weird…”

“Did I hurt you?”

Jack cleared his throat, and relaxed his leg a little, “No, no… I’m fine…”

“Ugh, what was I even thinking? Your shoulder’s all busted up-”

“My shoulder is fine, Mark! I am fine.”

“I know you are,” Mark began, smirking a little, “But that bruise doesn’t look 'fine’. I’ll order pizza.”

Jack wanted to be at least a little bit annoyed at Mark’s mollycoddling, or even at his ridiculous sense of humour (''I know you are’? You're picking _now_ of all times to compliment me?'), but he couldn’t be annoyed at the prospect of pizza.

That was how Jack spent most of his day, in the end; after getting dressed and paying the pizza delivery gal (who either couldn’t quite see the anomalous bulge in his sweatpants, or could see it but chose to be gracious in not mentioning it), he sat beside Mark and watched him edit down his footage.

If he was being perfectly honest, Jack could’ve just watched Mark forever, but there were only so many hours Mark could stand to see himself repeating the same words and actions over and over as he snipped and duped different clips. When he’d finally finished, Jack put his arm around Mark’s shoulders, which were slumped with both exhaustion and relief from finally being free of editing any more footage for a few days.

Jack was actually pretty pleased with himself - he’d only popped maybe two or three boners the entire time - but he was more proud of Mark for staying so dedicated to his work.

“Oh, it’s nothing. All in a day’s work,” Mark smiled as he played down his own talent. Jack was having none of it.

“It’s a lot of work for just one man to do. You constantly amaze me.”

“Well, so long as I have you, I can get through anything.”

Jack tried to give him a stern glare for being so goddamn cheesy, but he was grinning too much to look even slightly serious.

“And pizza,” Mark added.

Jack burst out laughing. “To pizza!” he cried, raising his arms in lieu of an actual slice.

“To pizza,” Mark repeated, taking Jack’s hands to intertwine their fingers.

The sky outside was pitch black, despite it being early evening. That was the trade-off for entering winter: cooler weather for shorter days. The lack of sunlight made Mark feel lazier, and so he often despised the change. Tonight, however, he was prepared to spend a quiet night in with his boyfriend. Definitely worth the trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, not quite as long as chapter 1, but there's no point stretching something out extraneously just to make up the word count
> 
> i also have 2 fic ideas for TPoHaGB planned (expect branching timelines!), but i'm not sure what i'd rather write at this point. so, i'll turn to you guys again - what would you rather see: chapter 3 of OW, or fic 2 of TPoHaGB?


	3. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a week late. it might actually be a day early, depending on what timezone you're in, but it ended up being pretty long anyway, so hopefully that's of some small compensation
> 
> as a side note, this is where shit gets nasty in a nsfw kind of way, so if you've been reading for the fluff up till now, well... actually, there's still a fair amount of non-explicit content in this chapter, but it's ramped up significantly from the first two chapters, so. you have been warned
> 
> and with that, please, enjoy the show!

This was torture. Pure torture. Why had he agreed to this? Jack could only wonder, and cuss out his past self for ever agreeing to something so stupid. His balls were the size of fucking melons, and they ached. Well, ached was the wrong word. It was more like there was an electric current running along the outside of them, and any sort of contact caused them to seize up, making his dick lurch violently and dribble out a tiny wad of pre.

Of course, because of good ol’ gravity, his balls were constantly touching whatever he was sitting on at the time. Or, if he happened to be standing, they rubbed against the front of his legs. Walking was becoming pretty awkward now, but he didn’t dare adjust himself, because the overstimulation that erupted from the contact made it weirdly tempting to just knead his balls.

Other side effects of the experiment that he’d discovered included: periodic lapses of focused vision, a sense of exhaustion despite an adequate amount of sleep, hypersensitivity around his nipples (they were sore as all hell, not twisty fresh in the slightest), behind his jaw, and at the small of his back, and the slow metamorphosis into a slug of some kind, because he kept leaving a slimy trail everywhere - the only difference being that the trail came not from his nose, but his cock.

‘Oh well’, he thought to himself as he fidgeted under the empty covers, 'I guess I should be t'ankful it’s the last day I have t'go t'rough t'is.’

Jack sighed at the space next to him. Mark had suggested that he slept on the couch, as Jack was becoming increasingly restless, and could probably use the bed to himself. Jack was torn; he wanted to say no because he didn’t want Mark to feel like he was being forced out of his own bed, but he also wanted to say yes because he knew Mark was right, that it would probably get pretty uncomfortable for the both of them with him wriggling around his gargantuan balls so much. In the end though, Mark slept on the sofa, despite Jack not actually giving a straight answer.

The clock on Jack’s bedside table read '5:43’ when he hit the button on its top. Ugh, this was the worst night’s sleep he’d gotten since… well, since he’d been sharing a bed with his boyfriend. He smiled fondly, remembering the first night they’d slept together.

“That,” Mark had said, “was the best sleep I’ve had in years.” Jack remembered being utterly baffled, and Mark recounted to him the story of his worsening insomnia. For the next several nights, Mark had gone full cadaver, and Jack was ever more amazed by how the seemingly miraculous cure of Mark’s chronic insomnia coincided perfectly with the two of them sharing a bed. Jack normally slept as solid as Mark seemed to, but an unseasonably wet lightning shower woke him up at 2am one night, and he found Mark still snoring contently beside him. Thus, 'the man who could sleep through a hurricane’ was born.

Jack sighed again, trying to ignore how the bedsheets were completely slick with his seed, and settled back down. He was determined to get some sleep if it was the last thing he did.

The only problem was, nearly five hours later, he was reluctant to get up again. Mark was the one who eventually forced him out of bed so he could change the sheets for the third day in a row. Clean sheets certainly made falling asleep easier, but they ended up so gross and slimy again by the morning that Jack almost didn’t see the point.

He moved very slowly that day. Not just because of the weight of his balls, but also because of a weight on his mind. When Mark realised that Jack had been in the shower for nearly an hour, he automatically jumped to the worst possible conclusion, and he almost hated himself for not immediately dismissing the notion. Still, that wasn’t going to stop him from making sure Jack was alright.

“Jack?” he called out cautiously against the bathroom door. The shower was still running. Mark thought he heard some kind of shuffling over the sound of the water, but there was no reply. His stomach was flipping over and over as he reached for the doorknob. 'Stop worrying!’ he shouted at his brain, 'Maybe he’s just fallen asleep! He did say he hadn’t slept very well.’ It was just enough for Mark to push the door open, and the relief that fell upon him like a landslide very nearly brought him to his knees.

Jack was sat hunched into himself on the bottom of the bathtub-shower basin. It appeared he was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even heard Mark enter.

“Hey…” Mark whispered, barely audible above the shower. Jack turned to face him, less because heard his voice and more because he felt his presence.

“Need some help?” Mark said, trying to make his face as warm and open as possible. Jack turned away again, and just as Mark thought he’d get no response, he heard a tiny 'Yeah…’ escape Jack’s barely parted lips.

Five minutes later, Jack had his back against Mark’s bare chest as Mark very gently scrubbed down his sides, his head leaning on Jack’s left shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Mark murmured against Jack’s skin.

It took a while for Jack to find the words, but he eventually replied. “Do you really find t'is…” he trailed off, waving a hand over his swollen balls as if casting a spell on them, “attractive?”

“Of course I do.” Mark smiled, “I’m the one who asked you to wear the ring in the first place.”

Oh, that’s right. Mark had been the one to suggest it, and, after expressing his concerns, Jack had agreed. He couldn’t believe it had slipped his mind. Jack stared back down at his balls, lying on the shower floor in front of him. He wasn’t normally one to think of himself as 'sexy’, but having balls the size of cantaloupes was pretty hot. If only they weren’t such a fucking pain to live with… he didn’t dare think of what would happen if he tried to go out in public the way he was. Still…

As Mark rubbed suds along the sides of Jack’s thighs, he could see the clouds dispersing from above his boyfriend’s head. He kept talking, “I can’t wait until tomorrow. It’s gonna be so much fun.” 'I can’t wait either.’ Jack thought, though he knew it wasn’t for the same reason as Mark, who went on, “If you don’t like the buildup though, we don’t have to do this again.”

Jack angled himself to face more towards Mark, “No, I wouldn’t mind doin’ t'is again. I mean, yeah, t'e buildup is _kinda_ sucky, but… I…”

Mark leaned back a little to look into Jack’s eyes. “What is it?” he asked, encouraging Jack to finish his thought.

“I…,” he paused again, a grin splitting his face, “I can’t believe t'ese are actual words that I’m about t'say, but I sort of like having… huge balls.”

Even though the heat of the shower was making patchy red marks on Jack’s skin, Mark could still tell that he was blushing. His entire face had turned bright pink. “Maybe you should try t'is next time,” Jack smirked, glancing away from Mark’s gaze to try and hide his own embarrassment.

“The only reason this worked for you is cause you get aroused if you’re not like, constantly getting jacked off.”

“Hey!” Jack retorted, choosing to ignore Mark’s pun, “Maybe you’ll surprise yourself.”

“Maybe we could do it together?”

“T'at’s probably not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Mark asked looking genuinely curious.

“You’ll find out when you do it yourself.” Mark could tell by Jack’s sly smile that he wasn’t going to get anywhere by pursuing this train of thought, but it also told him that Jack had cheered right up.

Mark found out part of the reason later that night.

It was pretty late, and Jack had roped him into watching some cartoon he liked. Jack had gone to the toilet, but he’d urged Mark to continue watching, and so it didn’t register at first that the thud he just heard hadn’t come from the TV. Pausing Netflix, he listened carefully for any other noise. The sound of Jack’s moaning had been branded into Mark’s brain, and he scrambled off the couch when he unmistakably heard it emanating from the bathroom.

What he found inside had him tenting his pants in an instant. Jack was rutting against the side of the bath. The ring was on the floor beside him. Huge, thick streaks of cum plastered the wall and the inside of the bath in front of where Jack knelt (Mark estimated that there had to be at least half a litre - even a whole litre), but his balls were just as big as they had been when Mark last stopped paying full attention to the anime and his focus drifted to the oh-so-daintily arranged mountain of flesh all laid out in front of him. If anything, they looked even bigger.

“Mark…” Jack grunted. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands were clamped in a death grip around the rim of the tub. “The ring… I-” Jack was cut short as another blast of cum erupted from the tip of his cock.

Mark nearly jizzed his pants right then and there. His knees went so weak that he would’ve fallen forward had he not been able to grab the sink in time. Jack attempted to speak again, “You gotta put it back on me, Mark.”

Mark carefully lowered himself to his knees, and when he was absolutely sure they wouldn’t give out on him, he crawled over to the ring and began to reattach it to Jack’s dick.

The contact of another’s hand against his neglected member nearly sent Jack over the edge again, but he just barely managed to restrain himself long enough for Mark to tighten the clamp and cut off the flow of spunk that was still dribbling out of his cock. He exhaled, and practically collapsed backwards onto the floor. Mark stood up, taking in the scene before him.

There was so much cum. The sheer volume of it stank out the entire bathroom. It had probably even permeated the hall outside. There was just so much… and that was only a fraction of what Jack would be putting out tomorrow morning. He couldn’t stop himself from getting carried away and imagining himself on top of Jack as spooge rained down upon them…

Jack had regained his breath, and, noticing Mark stagger, sat up in time to see him lean forward with his forearms against the wall. What was he doing? Bucking his hips, apparently… Oh. The penny dropped, and for some reason, Jack could feel a blush creeping onto his face. It was Mark’s turn to exhale, and then to turn and face Jack with his legs stuck out at awkward angles.

“Well,” said Mark, not bothering to hide the tone of resignation overlaying his voice, “I think I’m gonna take a shower. Another one.”

Jack glanced away awkwardly. “Yeah… you… go do t'at. I t'ink I’m gonna switch t'e lights off 'n’ stuff. It’s like, what, gone midnight?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Jack looked back at Mark, who was cautiously prying his undies from his waist. He didn’t catch Mark’s tiny sigh, but he did see his eyes close and his brow furrow. The growing stain on the front of his pants didn’t help, either. Well, it was nothing their washing machine hadn’t had to cope with before on a near weekly basis. Choosing not to linger any longer, Jack left Mark to clean himself and the bathtub, and began rummaging around the house.

When Mark got out of the shower and returned to the bedroom to find the onesie he sometimes slept in on particularly cold nights, he found Jack staring into space on the bed, with four long cloth strips beside him. He waved his index finger accusingly at the material.

“What’s that for?”

Jack snapped out of his stupor, “Huh? Oh, um…”

Mark quirked an eyebrow up in anticipation, but he kept silent, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to figure which words he wanted to say in what order.

“It’s… well, uh, no, I mean, can I ask you a favour?” Jack practically winced at how stupid he felt, tripping over his words like he hadn’t been dating the man before him for 6 months.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” And there came the wince.

“Would you mind…” Jack paused, trying to get his head around the words he was about to push out of his mouth, “fastening my arms and legs to the bedposts?”

Mark stood more than a little dumbfounded for several seconds before his brain could even begin to work on a response. “Are you trying to make me hard again when I’m completely indecent?” The smile that lit up on Jack’s face told him that he’d at least eased some of the tension, “Well, I can, but why do you want me to?”

“I totally lost control earlier. I kept trying to put the ring back on, but I t'ink my… 'primal urges’ got the better of me. I don’t want you t'come in here tomorrow and find I’ve fucked a hole in the wall.” Jack laughed, “Or several holes.”

Mark could not get dressed quick enough. He’d had enough surprise boners for one day. “Yeah, that’s fine.” he said, zipping up the onesie.

“I made sure to cut the ties long enough so that I’d still be comfortable.”

“Well thought out.” Mark nodded, and with that, he began to entertain Jack’s kink for bondage.

 

* * *

 

It was strange saying goodnight to his lover and then leaving to sleep in an entirely separate room. It was even stranger doing it while said lover was tied to their bed. It honestly made Mark a little uneasy, but it was what Jack wanted. 'I’ll try not to sleep too heavy,’ he thought to himself as he waved Jack goodbye and headed for the sofa, 'that way, if Jack needs anything in the night, I can be beside him right away.’

Of course, even with his present anxiety, there was no such thing as a 'light sleep’ for Mark. He was the man who could sleep through a hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there might not be another update next week. i wanna get my christmas fic done well ahead of time, cause it's the only one i have a set deadline for. also college deadlines lol
> 
> but hey, everything i have to write next is smut, so look forward to a kinky holiday season!
> 
> *EDIT: OKAY I TOTALLY FORGOT TO INCLUDE THIS WHEN I UPLOADED IT AND 3 DAYS IS NOT EXACTLY THE BEST REACTION TIME BUT THIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT: do you want to see any cum inflation in the last chapter? if you do, how big do you want mark to get? leave a comment and let me know!


	4. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is at last, the dirty, disgusting smut chapter of One Week, which also happens to be the last! i am really, really disappointed with how long it took me to get this out, but i think it was worth it in the end
> 
> but without further ado: enjoy!
> 
> (or don't if this absolute kinkfest isn't your cup of tea, in which case: turn back now!)

Mark awoke with a start. He wasn’t sure what brought it on, but he felt his consciousness shoved ham-handedly back into the waking world. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been dreaming. Licking his lips, he could feel their dryness, a sensation that carried on all the way down to his throat. Today was the day.

Mark stood in the kitchen, sipping from a tall glass of water in between thoughts of how he was going to approach Jack. He’d been totally naked when they’d parted, save for the long strips of cloth that tied him to the bed. That had all been Jack’s idea. What would Mark find when he entered the bedroom? Would Jack still be bound? Would he even be awake? Mark studied the kitchen clock. Until recently, it had been a plain thing, a simple metallic rimmed circle, white face, numbers in black serif. A few weeks ago, they’d finally gotten around to putting up a fanmade clock in its place. This was a borderline kitsch display of skilfully cut plastic covered end to end in illustrations of Tiny Box Tim and Septic Sam. It read 9:35.

Damn… he’d slept pretty late - by his standards at least. Mark looked down at the glass of water in his hand, before tipping the remainder of it down the sink. Why had he even poured himself that much water? Why did he keep analysing the things he was looking at in such great detail? Why did he keep asking himself questions he already knew the answers to? He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t deny the nervousness lying at the bottom of his stomach. Well, he could at least check to see how Jack was doing. If he was asleep, then they’d simply figure out what they were going to do later on.

As it happened, Jack was dozing lightly when Mark entered the room. Lying naked on top of all the covers had actually worked out pretty well in the end, as Jack had found himself incredibly warm and fidgety when he finally drifted off to sleep. When Mark came in to inspect the state of the room, it wasn’t so much the sound of his movement as the warmth of his presence that caused Jack to stir.

There was cum everywhere. The whole room was heavy with the stench: Jack was covered in it, the bed was covered in it, some appeared to be drying onto the carpet, there were a few stains on the wall behind the head of the bed, and… were those… marks on the ceiling?

“Hey.” Jack cooed, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Mark jumped slightly at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. He loved how gentle and quiet Jack’s sleep-voice could be, but there was something inexplicably saccharine about the way he’d just spoken.

“Hi…” Mark was still a little bewildered by the sight of what lay before him, enough to forget his usual response of an adoration filled ‘good morning’.

“How’d you sleep?” There was that tone again.

“Uh… good. Great, actually, um… I wasn’t planning on sleeping as well as I did… I wanted to be awake in case you needed something. Did you? Sleep well, I mean, not- or did you need-”

Jack’s laughter stopped Mark’s tangled tongue, closed his mouth, and put a smile upon his face. “Why so flustered Mark? I slept fine.” Mark blushed a little, and not entirely because he was being even more of a ridiculous goofball than usual. That voice drove him crazy. “Hey, come sit,” Jack gestured by patting the bed beside him. “Or… don’t,” he added with a slight chuckle, realising the state of the sheets, “but you can untie me now.”

That statement was totally benign. It was a perfectly logical thing for Jack to have said in his current situation, and, having known Jack for a good couple of years, Mark was completely sure that his boyfriend was not a serial killer that would attempt to take his life the moment he was unbound. So, why did that statement feel so sinister? Was it the expectant gleam in Jack’s eyes? Was it his almost unnervingly quiet tone again? Maybe he should stop asking himself so many stupid questions and just untie his boyfriend.

The knots were pretty simple, and required only a minor amount of picking to come undone. As he worked, Mark observed the final state of Jack’s balls. It looked like they were holding a pair of marrows, or perhaps watermelons, and hoo boy was it getting hot in this onesie. With the last strip untied, Mark took a moment to take in the scene before him again. His eyes trailed up and down Jack’s body a few times, lingering around his balls, and focusing at last on his face. His eyes were closed, his face… pensive? It looked as though he was holding something back. ‘Probably the pressure in his nuts…’, Mark thought to himself.

“The ring,” said Jack, startling Mark out of his thoughts for a second time. God, why was he being so jumpy? He took a deep breath, trying to settle himself, clear his mind. First things first: he **had** to shuck the onesie. As he unzipped the front and began to shrug it off, he caught Jack smiling at him in the corner of his eye. Even now, Mark couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his face. He decided to use his hands to guide the onesie the rest of the way down his hips in a slightly more sensual manner, and the low, needy hum told him that Jack was enjoying the show. Mark stepped out of the article, and, turning to sit on the bed, he placed one hand on Jack’s balls, and the other around the ring on his cock.

The effect on Jack was instant. He let out a barely restrained moan, which just widened Mark’s grin even more. Mark then began to massage Jack’s colossal testicles, kneading them gently as he ever so slowly began to squeeze the ring up from around Jack’s dick. All the while, he couldn’t stop grinning. Jack was writhing, his legs kicking, his torso rocking. He wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn’t, and it was driving him insane.

“P-please, Mark!” he spluttered, “Get it off! Get it off!” But Mark continued to torture Jack with the ring - if anything, he slowed his hand down.

Jack snapped. He couldn’t take any more pressure. He lunged forward from his hips, startling Mark back just enough for Jack to yank the ring off his cock, and before Mark knew what was happening, his mouth was being flooded with Jack’s seed.

One spurt was all it took to fill Mark’s mouth to overflowing. He was so not ready to handle the second. Or the third. Or the fourth. It was salty, and almost too pungent to handle, which Mark could only guess came as a result of being pent up so long. Actually, it tasted kind of like kimchi. He fucking loved kimchi. There was no way he could swallow all of it, or even any of it (he could barely breathe), and the only reason he was able to release enough to not start drowning in the stuff was that Jack was fucking his mouth so roughly as he came that he couldn’t properly close it.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for his climax to subside, or so it seemed. Mark lifted his head up shakily, fighting for breath and swallowing to try and clear his mouth. He was fully boned, and his dick was begging for attention. Jack was also panting, and still rock solid, despite having just cum. He’d probably released nearly a litre of spunk, but his balls only seemed to have grown again, cock ring or otherwise. His skin was still on fire, and good lord did his nipples ache; this ordeal was far from over.

Mark briefly wondered if lube would be necessary, given the absurdly thick coating of jizz on Jack’s entire groin. As if reading his mind, Jack felt around in one of the beside drawers before tossing Mark a small tube. Couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

It was something Mark was used to: one finger, two fingers, scissor and twist. He did it so easily that he could well have been a prostitute. Teasing Jack was more fun than working himself open anyway. He rolled his hips back, grinding his butt against Jack’s cock, and at once the moaning began again.

As Mark was leaning over him, Jack took the opportunity to tuck his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. His hands were everywhere - wrists, shoulders, back - oh god, Mark just went down on him. Now it was Mark’s turn to groan. Nails in his back and a dick in his ass (story of his life), it was a lot to take in at once. Jack bucked his hips, and Mark let out a little whimper, directly into his ear. Fuck, he was so close, so close to cumming again. It had been a risky move, taking Jack in all at once, and if he kept bucking his hips like that, it’d be one that Mark would regret. So, he decided to take another risk. He decided to rub his thumbs against Jack’s nipples.

There’d have been no difference if they were just buttons labelled 'Press for cum.’, because Mark had barely grazed the areolae before the panting against his neck turned into biting, stifled moaning, and bruising. Well, if the temperature wasn’t enough for him to wear a hoodie in his recordings tomorrow, the dark red splotches forming along his neck and shoulder sealed the deal. Much to Mark’s surprise, Jack wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him off slowly. Mark could only grind weakly against his palm, but he increased his speed as his ass _finally_ got used to Jack’s length.

Mark’s cum was lost almost instantly in the mess that Jack had already made. He wanted to turn around and see if Jack’s balls were shrinking yet, but his joints were too heavy to move, so he resigned himself to leaning on his elbows and panting into Jack’s collarbone.

What eventually shocked him into sitting up again was a number of things. The first was Jack bucking his hips again in some slow, shuddering rhythm. The second Mark initially believed to be caused by the first, but the peculiar feeling in his stomach seemed only to be growing stronger, and he was forced to reconsider the situation. It somehow felt obvious, and yet Mark had never imagined it might happen.

He was full. Completely filled up with cum, to the point where he was sure he could taste it again in the back of his throat. So, what happened next? Mark already knew, because he could already feel it happening: he would inflate like a water balloon. A quick downwards glance told him that his stomach was already beginning to bulge outwards, and of course, his mind immediately jumped to 'What if I explode?’.

He tried to calm himself and think about the scenario rationally, and for perhaps the first time in his life it actually fucking worked. If it started to hurt, then that had to be a bad sign, and he could just get off Jack’s dick, right? Besides… as embarrassing as it was to admit, this probably definitely wasn’t something he hadn’t fantasised about before, so he should just enjoy it while it lasted, right? Ugh, there he went needlessly questioning every little thing again.

His reverie was broken by a stirring of some sensation around his crotch. Oh. He was hard again, and already sporting quite the little potbelly. He also became aware of the escalation of Jack’s low moaning, trying to form words through the haze of his perpetual orgasm.

“M-Mark…” he sounded a little hoarse, but his voice was clear enough to still command attention, “How…. how are you holding up?” He had obviously noticed the state of Mark’s stomach.

Mark had decided on his response. He leaned forward and, very gently, rolled Jack’s left nipple between his teeth.

Jack yelled. Mark brought up his left hand to rub around Jack’s other nipple, and his yelling went up half an octave, punctuated with the occasional 'oh shit’. Mark placed his other hand onto his stomach, and he could feel it swelling up rapidly.

He could feel that familiar pressure building behind his groin, and so he quickly sucked some marks onto Jack’s collarbone as payback for the ones on his neck before straightening his spine on instinct, trying to bite back a moan as he came again. His load, of course, was not nearly as substantial as it had been five minutes prior, but by the time his dick had stopped convulsing, it looked as though he’d swallowed a beach ball.

Bending over to tease Jack’s nipples was going to be somewhat of a tricky task at this point, so instead Mark opted to lean back and use his hands to get a feel for Jack’s balls. They’d actually shrunk quite considerably, back down to cantaloupe size, or possibly even a little smaller, which Mark was thankful for because even if he didn’t go pop, moving was becoming increasingly difficult. As if to prove a point to himself, he tried bucking his hips, but he felt so sluggish that he couldn’t even get halfway off Jack’s cock.

Oh god. What if his stomach started to hurt and he couldn’t lift himself off in time? It was already so swollen that he looked as if he could be pregnant with twins, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

And then Jack exhaled. Not just with his mouth, but with his entire body. He was too exhausted to move anything but his lungs and his brain. Mark felt behind himself again, a pair of tennis ball sized objects attached to Jack’s dick.

“Is… is it over?” Mark asked, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. Jack was still incapable of responding. Well, his stomach had stopped expanding, so…

“Y-yeah…” came Jack’s voice, a frail whisper.

“Are you alright?”

Hah. Alright? He’d barely been conscious for the past… ten minutes? Fifteen minutes? There’s no way he could’ve kept track of how long he’d been floating on the edge of his orgasm induced dream. There was also no way he could’ve described the intensity of just how fucking good it had all felt, or how he currently felt like he had a hangover but without any pain or nausea, so he decided to reply with a simple, “Yes.”

There was a small gap of silence while the two men tried to recount the events of the past quarter of an hour, and compare it to the scene before them. It was a frigid November morning, and a thick fog blanketed the house - a fog which, at the moment, seemed to permeate the room they sat in. Mark shifted slightly (awkwardly against his new weight), and a memory came tumbling from his mouth.

“Your… balls… they haven’t shrunk fully. They’re still kinda like… tennis ball sized.”

“Huh.” Jack was still incapable of conversation, but his brain gave him an answer just this once, “Maybe t'ey’ve stretched out, and t'at’s as small as t'ey’ll go now.” He didn’t quite realise the full impact of what he was saying.

There were a couple more minutes of silence before Mark spoke again. “Well… I guess we should start working on cleaning this place up, huh?”

“We’ll have t'clean ourselves first.”

“I’ll have to figure out how to move again first.”

Jack snorted. He’d have to do the same. “I really t'ink you should try wearing a ring next time.”

“And I still think we should do it together. Whether we lose control or not, what will be will be.”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled, “I guess.”

“Now… help me get this,” Mark grabbed his overstuffed gut for emphasis, “into the shower.”

As funny as he thought it would have been to watch Mark waddle awkwardly out of the room, Jack took up the role of supportive boyfriend, helping Mark first off his dick (which was only now beginning to soften) and secondly off the bed. 'I may as well put t'e effort in,’ he narrated to himself. 'We’ve got a lot of work to do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy am i glad to finally be able to say that my first ever multichapter fic is finished at last!
> 
> as of right now, i think i might take a little break. more than half of this fic was written in the past week alone, and i need some time to think about other things than huge balls
> 
> ...ahaha, who am i kidding. that's all i ever think about. really though, thank you all so much for your support with this fic! i was so afraid to even publish this at first for fear of a negative response, but it was AO3 user CheekysMagic who convinced me to upload it, and i've honestly had so much fun writing for you guys. i'm super super grateful towards everyone who's left a comment or kudos on this fic, and i can't wait to continue writing more!
> 
> speaking of which: TPoHaGB. i'm gonna be writing that again real soon. i have 2 concrete ideas for fics, and a few bits and pieces of ideas that may become fics in the future
> 
> i'm also going to be working on a collab fic! i'm super happy about this, because the person i'm working with (and i shan't spoil whom it is) is someone who i absolutely adore, both as a person and a writer. one of their fics was actually the first septiplier fic i ever read, so i'm just super duper stoked to be working on part of their fic with them, cause it's something i've secretly wanted to do since i started writing fics myself
> 
> AND FINALLY: i have a blog now! if you want updates on fics that're in progress, future projects, and previews of upcoming fics, then head over to septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com!


End file.
